UNPREDICTABLE
by Healing Dragon
Summary: sentuhannya, sengatan panas yang masih terasa di ujung jemari ku ketika menyentuh tiap inchi kulit halusnya, serasa membakar ku. mungkin Aku naif, melakukan ini atas nama cinta Ku. tapi tak dapat Aku pungkiri, eloknya lekukan tubuhmu, hilangkan kesadaran Ku.


Kedua mata dengan manik hitam lembut bernaung bulu mata lentik mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya dan membawa seluruh kesadarannya kembali ketubuhnya sempurna, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat di kepalanya, dan matanya tertutup ketika hembusan itu menyapu wajah sendunya. Jemarinya meremas ujung bedcover putih yang membungkus badannya hingga sebahu. Dan matanya melirik kearah lengan kekar yang melingkar diatas pinggang rampingnya, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada jemari panjang lelaki yang sedang tidur sambil memerangkapnya dalam pelukan hangat ini.

Alisnya bertaut dan matanya tertutup.

Jemari yang begitu lancang menyusuri seluruh permukaan kulitnya tanpa melupakan bagian manapun.

Telapak tangan besar yang menempel pada punggungnya yang tertutup bedcover terasa panas kembali, semua ingatan pria manis berlesung pipit yang terputar kembali membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Masih sangat terasa betapa Ia kehilangan kendali ketika tubuhnya tersentak sengatan listrik yang terhantar dari permukaan kulit telapak tangan laki-laki yang berperawakan raksasa ini. Ketika Ia mendesah hebat hingga ototnya melemas, Ia mengerang nikmat, mengejang dan terkapar lesu karena seluruh sentuhan yang membuatnya melayang.

Pria raksasa itu berdehem.

Membuat Yixing- Pria manis berlesung pipit ini kembali meremang, tubuhnya kembali memanas.

'_ku mohon tuhan jangan sampai Aku terangsang karena ulah Ku sendiri'_

Suara berat itu mengingatnya kembali kejadian 3 jam lalu, ketika nafsunya ikut membuncah karena bisikan suara berat pada telinganya, dan erangan erotis yang terdengar akibat ulah tubuhnya yang berhasil memanjakan dan menembus segala keinginan pria liar yang sudah 5 jam berada diatasnya, menjilati setiap inchi tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika pria yang memeluknya menggerakkan tubuh besarnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yixing.

Yixing memandang wajah tegas pria yang sudah menikmati segala yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Garis rahang nya yang begitu tegas, alis matanya yang tebal, hidungnya yang mancung dan mata yang terkatup itu, yang sebelumnya memandang Yixing dengan tatapan panas dan sexy.

'_oh Yixing, jangan sampai Kau jatuh cinta dengannya.'_

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhnya jika Ia menjadi kekasih pria berkaki tiang ini. Mungkin seluruh tubuhnya akan tercetak jelas bekas lebam dan dirinya hanya akan menjadi budak nafsu.

Yixing menatap rambut keemasan yang sempat Ia rontokkan beberapa helaiannya tadi. Sedikit basah karena keringat, baunya sangat Ia suka, maskulin dengan keringat, sangat menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Yixing berdehem. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Oh tentu saja, bagaimana tidak kering, 5 jam mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti membuka dan mengeluarkan suara, terkatup beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali mendesah atau menjerit karena kelakuan pria ini.

Tidak hanya mendesah dan menjerit.

Yixing juga beberapa kali membentak dan memarahinya karena pria raksasa itu benar-benar sangat kasar dan tidak sabaran.

Yixing sempat jengkel ketika puting kananya digigit sangat keras oleh pria itu, Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengomel dan mendesah. Bahkan Ia sampai memukul kepala pria itu berkali-kali ketika giginya tak mau melepaskan gigitan pada putingnya . pria itu gila, apa yang ada dikepalanya, apa Dia tidak berpikir bagaimana jika putingnya putus ?

Tapi apa itu mungkin ?

Tidak hanya itu.

Yixing juga sering menjewer telinga pria itu bergantian dengan sekuat tenaganya ketika pria itu memanjakan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan sangat berlebihan.

Memang nikmat tapi…..

Yixing mencubit pipinya ketika seluruh kejadian semalam hampir terputar lagi seluruhnya pada otaknya.

ia mendengus.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali baginya, tapi terasa sangat luar biasa.

Ia sempat melakukan hal serupa dengan juniornya, Oh Sehun 3 bulan yang lalu.

Tapi seluruh sentuhan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terkalahkan dengan pesona dan sentuhan sensual pria jangkung ini.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi malam.

Kedua kakinya bahkan sering menendang perut, dengkul dan paha pria yang membuatnya mabuk ini. Ia sangat kesal karena pria ini tidak mau melakukannya dengan to the point, Ia merasa sering di goda oleh pria itu.

Yixing sampai mengangkat pinggulnya agar _'miliknya'_ tertanam pada mulut pria yang menggodanya dengan menjilat dan mengigit paha dalamnya. Ia merasa gila ketika nafsunya sudah membuncah tetapi pria itu malah menggodanya dan tidak segera melakukan hal yang seharusnya Ia lakukan dengan cepat.

Ketika ia sudah menungging dan mencengkram seprei dengan seluruh tenaga kepalannya, bersiap menerima rasa perih yang menyobek bagian belakangnya Ia justru merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelitik pada lubangnya.

Ia sampai menjerit frustasi ketika pria itu malah memasukkan ujung lidahnya bukan ujung _'miliknya'_.

"_MASUKKAN SAJA BODOH !"_

Yixing menjerit frustasi.

"_Aku tidak membawa pengaman"_ jawabnya sambil terus mencumbu lubang Yixing dengan lidah lihaninya.

"_ARG ! LUPAKAN ITU !"_

Dan Yixing seperti memuntahkan seluruh hasratnya dengan desahan panjang ketika akhirnya lubangnya terasa penuh.

ketika tusukan pria raksasa itu berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya, Yixing seperti tercekik, Ia hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Keringatnya bercucuran semakin deras ketika aktivitas gesekan pada lubangnya tidak berhenti-henti, Yixing tak henti-hentinya mengumpat karena Ia sudak berkali-kali klimaks tapi pria yang masih sibuk dengan lubangnya itu tidak juga mencapai puncaknya.

Yixing mengetatkan otot lubagnya dan berakhir pada tamparan keras pada pipi pantatnya.

"_tease me bitch ? hahh ?! with pleasure." _ gerakannya semakin meliar.

Suaranya terdengar sangat berat dan menggoda.

Yixing menjerit ketika badannya di putar dan membuatnya terlentang. Gerakan memutar itu sangat menyiksanya, Ia tidak bisa membayangkan lubangnya lecet.

Dan pandangannya di penuhi oleh senyuman menggoda serta penuh nafsu pria yang sedang mengerjai lubangnya.

"_kenapa begitu lama sekali bangsat ? sangat menikmatinya ?"_ ucap Yixing sambil mengetatkan otot lubangnya dengan sekuat tenaganya. Pria itu mengerang keras. Lalu menyeringai kerah Yixing.

"_KAU !"_

Yixing tercekat.

"_begitu."_

Mendesah hebat

"_mempesona jalang !"_

Dan Ia menjerit panjang , pria itu benar-benar gila, Ia menenggelamkan _'miliknya' _semakin dalam di setiap ucapan bernada intimidasinya.

Badannya yang lemah hanya bisa bergerak mengikuti permainan raksasa ini.

"_help me baby."_ Ucap pria itu pada telinga Yixing. Yixing menatap sayu kearah pria yang sedang berusaha mencapai puncaknya.

Ia takut akan mati jika lubangnya terus-terus an di tusuk seperti ini, selain itu Ia merasa sudah sangat lelah. Lalu Ia bergerak membantu pria itu untuk mencapai puncaknya.

Ia menggerakkan badannya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pria itu sambil sesekali megetatkan otot lubangnya.

Dan akhirnya raksasa pedofil itu klimaks dengan posisi Yixing berada diatas pangkuannya.

Yixing mendengus sambil mengusap wajahnya. Ia bergerak perlahan, menyingkirkan lengan berat yang bertengger diatas pinggannya dan mengagkat tubuhnya yang seperti habis di pukuli dengan sekuat tenaga, nafasnya tercekat ketika Ia merasakan perih yang teramat sangat pada bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak yakin dapat pulang dengan cepat dalam keadaan seperi ini.

Ketika Ia sedang menstabilkan deru nafasnya karena rasa sakit yang menjalar dari bagian belakngnya, Ia merasakan jilatan basah di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Bibir penuhnya berdesis menahan rasa geli dan nikmat yang menjalari tulang belakangnya.

"mau kemana sayang, heum ?" pria itu berbisik pada telinga kanan Yixing lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada leher Yixing dan membuatnya menggeliat geli.

"Aku harus pulang bodoh." Ucap Yixing, Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

Yixing menjerit ketika lengan kekar itu tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya dan menariknya hingga Ia jatuh pada pelukan raksasa itu.

"besok saja, Aku antar." Ucap pria itu sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Yixing.

"Aku besok ada kelas pagi, Wufan, dan Kau besok harus sekolah."

Pria raksasa bernama Wufan itu mengerang malas.

"tidak bisakah Kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama ? kenapa begitu cepat ?"

Yixing mendengus lalu melepas kaitan kedua lengan Wufan pada pinggangnya. "_next time, we'll do it longer._"

Yixing meraih sweaternya lalu memakainya. Wufan hanya memperhatikan pria manis yang sudah belasan tahun Ia kagumi.

Setelah belasan tahun akhirnya Wufan berhasil menaklukan Yixing dalam pelukannya, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya sebagai 'rekan pelampiasan nafsu' tidak sebagai kekasih, hal yang sangat Ia impikan dari dulu.

Yixing pernah menamparnya keras karena Wufan sudah beratus kali menyatakan perasaanya pada Yixing, dan sepertinya Yixing merasa sangat jengah.

Sebelum mereka melakukan kegiatan sex tadi, Wufan sudah menyatakan perasaannya kembali dan hanya di jawab cubitan pada pipinya.

Tak bisakah pria manis itu mencintainya.

Hanya alasan umur yang berbeda 4 tahun saja Yixing menolaknya. Walaupun Ia sering berperilaku kekanak-kanakan tapi Ia juga tau tempat untuk tidak selalu bermanja-manja an.

Ditambah alasan statusya yang masih sebagai seorang pelajar, oh ayolah tahun ini Ia lulus, dan itu tandanya Ia akan segera menjadi seorang mahasiswa, sama seperti Yixing.

Yixing selesai mengemas barangnya.

"Hyung, Aku antar ya."

"tidak perlu, tidurah kembali atau Kau besok akan dihukum lari kelling lapangan karena terlambat bangun." Wufan menghela nafas.

Kapan Yixing berkata "iya" pada setiap tawarannya.

Hanya malam tadi saja Yixing mengatakan iya ketika Wufan memintanya untuk melakukan sex.

Rasanya seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_.

Yixing memutar kenop pintu kamar Wufan.

"hyung !"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menghadap Wufan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu kamar tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun yang membuat hati Wufan semakin tidak menentu.

"sebenarnya siapa yang ada di hati hyung ?" Ia mengacak rambutnya sambil mengerang kesal.


End file.
